Il paraît que je suis somnembule
by Ruki U Meintz
Summary: Uruha, Kai , Aoi et Reita n'arrête pas de dire que Ruki est somnambule. Notre petit chanteur ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi chaque nuit il se retrouvait dans le lit de l'un des membres de son groupe. The GazettE et un membre d'Alice Nine - Différents couples Yaoi !
1. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

PDV Ruki :

J'ouvris les yeux et me mis assis. Encore ensommeillé je ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la chambre , ainsi que le lit dans lequel j'étais ne m'appartenait pas.

Je bailla. Je tourna ma tête vers … le corps qui bougeait. C'était , vu la couleur des cheveux , Uruha. Il se redressa et me souris.

-Mwaaah...Ru', bien dormis ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec moi dans le lit. Cependant , ne pas obtenir de réponse de ma part semblait le déranger alors il me secoua un peu.

-Ruki ?

-Dis... Ruwa' , qu'es que tu fais dans le lit avec moi ?

Uruha fronça les sourcils et semblait faire la tête. Je me demandais si j'avais dis quelque chose de mal. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me demanda :

-Tu ne t'en rappel pas ?

Me rappeler ? De quoi ? … Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit pour que je finisse dans le lit avec mon guitariste...

Guitariste qui insistait en plus.

-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

-Me souvenir de quoi Uruha ?

Il soupira.

-Laisse tomber.

-Mais Uruha dis... !

-Bon Ruki, tu sors de ma chambre ?

Pourquoi il semblait tant énervé ?

-Va t'habiller. Kai nous a dis , hier , que l'on avait une avait répet'.

Je fis la moue , puis me leva.

-J'y vais , j'y vais. Mais...pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit ?

Uruha me fis un léger sourire. Et se leva aussi , me poussant en dehors de sa chambre.

-Tu es juste somnambule Ru'.

-Uruha !

Il m'avait mis dehors...Je soupira et alla dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Uruha avais eu un comportement vraiment bizarre. Mais bon je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui ce passe. Enfin... Je fouilla dans mes armoires et m'habilla rapidement. Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre.

-Kaiii ! Je suis prêt.

Ils m'attendaient tous. Ils me lançaient d'ailleurs un sale regard.

-Oups ?

-Ça fais une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !

Je fis un sourire désolé et on partit au studio.


	2. Les gars

PDV Uruha :

Avec une demi-heure de retard , on arriva au studio. Notre manager nous avait passer un savon. Tout ça parce que Ruki avait mit beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller. Bah , c'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois qu'on était en retard pour ça , alors forcément je comprend …

-Uruha !

Ça y est j'avais le petit chanteur collé à moi. Je rosi un peu sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Kai me lança un petit regard en coin. Je ne voulais même pas penser ce qu'il s'imaginait. Je n'y peux rien si cette nuit...J'avais passer une bonne nuit. Ruki collé à mon torse, c'était agréable. Très agréable. Surtout que Ruki était tout chaud.

-Uruha !

Je me fis secouer par la personne sur laquelle je fantasmais. Je sortis de mes pensées et pencha ma tête vers mon petit chanteur.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Ru' ?

-Ben on attend plus que toi en fait.

Je regarda les autres , déjà derrière leurs instruments. J'avais autant divagué ? Kai riait et pour le faire arrêter je lui lança un regard noir. Il se stoppa de suite et Ruki me tira vers ma place.

-Allez ! On commence ?

On hocha tous la tête et on commença à jouer.

D'ailleurs deux heures après , on avait joué toute les chansons de nôtre nouvel album et le manager , content et fier de nous , nous laissa partir.

Bien sûr Aoi proposa de ce faire une sortie , comme la veille et comme toujours. Chose que , comme à nôtre habitude , nous acceptâmes. C'était marrent comme personnes ne voulait changer nôtre routine. Quoi que hier , ma routine avais changée. Jamais auparavant Ru' avais dormis avec moi. Mais j'allais pas m'en plaindre !

-Bon , je sais pas à quoi tu pense Ruwa' mais tu bave...

Kai était encore en train de rire.

Je vérifia que je ne bavais pas. Il avait juste dit ça pour m'embêter. Certes il était sympa le Kai , mais parfois , ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

Une fois dans un centre commercial je dirais pour les gens qui ont de l'argent , et nous , les membres de The GazettE , on en a à dépenser !

Si vous étiez avec moi vous rigoleriez bien je pense. Entre Ruki et Reita qui débâte sur le magasin dans lequel on doit allez. Ensuite Kai et Aoi qui sont en train de baver sur une vitrine ça fais un beau tableau. Honte à nous. Même nos plus grands fans auraient peur je crois.

-Les gars...

Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Et me lancèrent d'une même voix un :

-Quoi ?

Que devrais je leur répondre ? Ah ! Je sais. Je souris.

-Vous faites peur et pitiés en même temps.

Je sentis alors des regards de tueurs sur moi. J'avais dis une conneries.


	3. Irrécupérable !

PDV Ruki :

C'était marrent. On s'était bien amusés. Uruha avait vite fais des excuses avant de s'enfuir dans une boutique. D'ailleurs moi , je l'avais suivis. Il ne m'avait pas répondu ce matin. Enfin si mais comment dire, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et foi de Ruki , je saurais ce qu'il me cache !

-Ruwa ?

Je le cherchais entre les rayons de vêtements. Il y en avait beaucoup ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il est venu ce cacher ici.

Fin PDV Ruki – PDV Kai :

Ruki avait bien sûr suivit Uruha mais cela me semblait normal. Ils s'aiment , je pense , enfin , mon sixième sens me le hurle. Et il ne me trompe que très rarement. Enfin bref...qu'allons nous faire ? Je me tourna vers Aoi et Reita.

-Les gars...

Ils bavaient devant le magasin de guitares et de basses. Aaaah...

-On y entre si vous voulez ?

Ils me lancèrent un regard remplis de petites étoiles et entrèrent vite dans le magasin.

-Irrécupérable !

Décidément ils ne changeraient jamais. Mais je penses que c'est pour ça que je m'amuse tout les jours. Enfin pas toujours mais les membres du groupe sont différents, pourtant il y a une harmonie entre nous. C'est bien de s'entendre quand on est un groupe de musique. Si l'on s'entendait pas , nous , The GazettE on aurait pas pu devenir aussi populaire , même si avant , ils avaient Yune comme batteur. Le passé c'est le passé !

J'entrai moi aussi dans le magasin, regardant les guitares. Peut être devrais je en acheter pour mes deux guitaristes. Bien sûr je devrais aussi acheter une basse pour Reita. Et Ruki, des lentilles ? Non il en déjà plein... Qu'es que je devrais lui acheter …

-Kai ! Regarde celle la !

Je me rapprocha d'Aoi. La guitare était noire et violette. Elle était très belle. Et à en juger le regard qu'Aoi avait , elle lui plaisait aussi énormément.

-Tu l'a veux Aoi-kun ?

-Hein ? Bah c'est vrai qu'elle est classe. Elle me plaît bien , mais je dois garder de l'argent sur mon compte...donc pas cette fois.

Je pris la guitare dans ma main et lui tendis.

-Je te l'offre.

En fait , j'avais juste envie de lui offrir un cadeau, juste à mon petit Aoi. Enfin , petit pas si petit vu qu'il a trois ans de plus que moi.

Je regardais sa tête. Il semblait, choqué ? Oui choqué. Par mon geste surement. Mais je ne chercha pas plus loin et me rapprocha du vendeur.

-Je vous prend cette guitare Monsieur.

-Voulez-vous des cordes neuves avec ?

Je me tourna vers Aoi. Et lui demanda si il avait des cordes de rechanges. Il me rassura que oui et je paya juste sa guitare. J'étais content et tout , quand je remarqua que Reita n'était plus avec nous. On sortit donc , tout les deux, Aoi avec sa nouvelle guitare dans une boite attachée à son dos.

-Où est Reita-kuuuun ?

-Bah , il va revenir, faut pas s'inquiéter.

Je lui souris et hocha positivement de la tête. Je pourrais rester un peu seul à seul avec Aoi !

Fin PDV Kai – PDV Reita :

Je me sentais seul. Ruki était aller chercher Uruha et Kai flirtait avec Aoi.

Je soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois le seul qui n'est personne avec qui rester ?

J'allais retourné dans le magasin de guitares pour retrouver les tourtereaux mais une main chaude ce posa sur mon épaule.

Je me retourna et vis Saga. Le bassiste du groupe Alice Nine. Je lui souris.

-Hey ! Que fais tu ici bandeau-man ?

Je fis la moue. J'aimais pas quand on m'appelait ainsi.

-Et toi ? Comment va tu ? Que fais tu tout seul ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis tout seul parce que j'avais envie de venir ici et que les gars n'ont pas voulu venir. Je peux rester avec toi ?

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Ouai. Je serais plus solo. Les gars sont allez flirter entre eux. Enfin, Aoi et Kai c'est sûr. Ça l'es moins entre Ruki et Uru'.

Saga me regarda surpris. Ben quoi ? J'avais dis un truc bizarre. Les gars flirtait vraiment.

-Donc en gros t'a été « exclu » ?

-En gros oui c'est ça.

Il rit. Je mis du temps à régir. Je le trouvais beau quand il...Attendez...J'ai dis quoi ? Je cligna des yeux pendant quelques instants.

-Ce n'est rien Rei'. C'est le batifolage des autres qui te monte à la tête.

Je m'éloigna de Saga, qui me regardait sans comprendre. J'allais vraiment pas bien moi...


	4. Cache cache

**PDV Extérieur :**

Uruha était dans une cabine d'essayage, pour pas que Ruki ne le trouve. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la patiente de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Toute façon , qu'es qu'il pouvait lui expliquer ?

Le guitariste frémit quand il entendit la voix du chanteur qui l'appelait. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui restait avant que Ruki le retrouve. Il le trouvait trop insistant parfois.

-Uruuuuu' !

Le brun soupira. Il était VRAIMENT trop insistant... Cependant il décida de sortir de sa cachette et ce montra à notre petit chanteur blond.

-Je suis là Ruki. Arrête de hurler.

C'était une déformation professionnel. Du moins c'est ce que Uruha voulait penser. Après tout le plus petit était chanteur. Et dans ses chansons il criait souvent. Très souvent.

Ruki se tourna vers le plus grand et ce rapprocha de lui. Il avait un grand sourire qui faisait très joueur et qui ne rassurais pas vraiment le guitariste.

-Bah alors ! Pourquoi tu es partis ?

-Parce que j'avais envie de venir dans ce magasin.

Il utilisait bien sur un mensonge mais il s'en moquait. Il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité. D'ailleurs le son ami semblait avoir compris qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité , vu qu'il lui dit :

-Tu n'a pourtant rien acheter et tu semblais te cacher dans la cabine d'essayage.

Uruha déglutit. Parfois le chanteur pouvait être très intelligent et il devinait plutôt bien ce à quoi pensais ses amis, ce qui les embêtait régulièrement.

-Je me cachais oui. Je voulais être tranquille.

Ruki ne sembla pas du tout apprécier le sous entendu que le brun faisait car il lui lança un sale regard.

-Je te dérange peut être ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu aurais pu me le dire directement tu ne pense pas ?

Le plus grand des deux s'en voulu un peu. Il n'aimait pas vexer son chanteur.

-Bah...Comment te dire...

Ruki attrapa le col de son haut et le força à se pencher. Uruha eut donc ça tête juste au niveau de celle de son vis à vis.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu ce matin. Alors il serait peut être temps que tu le fasse tu ne crois pas ?

-Ce n'était rien de très important tu sais... Je ne m'en souviens plus en plus.

Cette excuse semblât suffire au chanteur qui lâcha le plus grand.

-Maintenant que tu as fini de jouer à cache cache on devrait peut être allez chercher les autres ? Tu ne crois pas ?

Le brun avait hoché de la tête et l'avait suivit hors du magasin.

FIN PDV Extérieur


	5. Quelle magnifique remarque

** PDV Uruha :**

Je suivis Ruki en marmonnant. Il avait laissé tomber cette partie mais dès qu'il le pourrait , il recommencerait à me bombarder de questions.

Je regardais son dos et , j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas son arrêt et me cognais à lui.

-Mais , bon sang ! On a pas idée de s'arrêter d'un coup.

Ruki haussait les épaules et me montrais du doigt l'un de nos collègues.

-Hey ! Mais c'est Saga avec Reita !

Ruki me regarda en soupirant.

-Quelle magnifique remarque. Mais fais moins de bruit. Je veux voir ce qu'ils font ensemble !

Je clignais des yeux. Ruki était une commère ou quoi ?! En plus il m'avait parler comme ci j'étais un idiot...-Blanc- Oui bon ! Je suis idiot j'ai compris...

Je leva les yeux au ciel. Mais honnêtement, j'étais moi aussi intéressé.

**FIN PDV Uruha **

**PDV Reita :**

Je m'étais un peu éloigné de Saga mais bien vite il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

-Hey Reita...Qu'es qui ce passe ?

Je me retourna vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. J'en ai juste marre que les autres le laisse solo...

Il se mit à rire. Je me demanda alors si il ce moquait de moi. Mais je me mis à rire aussi. Me surprenant moi même. Saga avait un rire contagieux. D'ailleurs ce dernier me dit, riant encore un peu :

-Tu n'a qu'à te plaindre mon petit Reita . Et puis... ma compagnie ne te plaît pas ?

Je soupira et roula des yeux.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que si, ta compagnie me plaît.

Il semblât rassuré et il fit un sourire enfantin.

-On va chercher les autres ?

Je hocha de la tête et me dirigea vers la boutique où j'avais laissé Aoi et Kai. J'avais pourtant envie de rentrer chez moi. Vraiment.

**FIN PDV Reita**


End file.
